The Used The Broken and the Forgotten
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Rating changed to R. Yaoi Dark. YamiRyou,YMM,KJ YugiBakura Yugi keeps drifting further and further from the group. Can he be saved or will he fall to the darkness that lives within his soul? HIATUS
1. Blvd Of Broken Dreams

Ok I've become addicted to Yugioh for a while now and have had several different fanfic idea's spinning in my head. That's why I've been posted so many. I have to write them down. This offering is one of the darker ones. Closer to what I'm use to writing. It is Yaoi but the only /common/ pairing is a slight Joey/ Seto and Marik/Malik. I've got Yami/Ryou and I'm thinking about doing Bakura/Yugi but I haven't made up my mind yet. In this the memory arc never occurred and the spirits never departed for the afterlife, instead they were granted bodies by the gods to make something out of a life that had taken from them. If you have anymore questions ask them in a review plz. I may just answer "will be explained later in the story" but hey…you'll get your answer -.

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams _

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up their will find me _

_Until then I walk alone. _

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day_

Ok so I'm taking out the lyrics at the bottom of the page but I don't see the difference between quoting a song and quoting someone speaking or a book. If the people at DO have a problem with this please let me know. I'll fix it. (the people at not random reviewers)

Yugi glanced down at the note he left. He doubted they would even notice he was gone nor care. Yami would probably find the note and immediately jump for joy that his burden had been lifted. He flipped the newly acquired blade in his hand. A gift from the only one left he would possibly call a friend. Ironic because he was once the one who had many time tried to kill him. No correction he had tried to kill Yami, Yugi's death at the time was needed to accomplish this goal being as the spirit was using his body as a host.

It had happened so slow once the Yami's got their own bodies. Ryou had immediately turned his back on Bakura, finally glad to be rid of the spirits presence. Yugi on the other hand embraced his darker half. A fool he was, Yami took everything. Sure at first it was innocent enough. Yami often being the one of the two of them to go out while Yugi watched the shop, of course this was reasonable as Yami was the one to be stuck with out a body for 5000 years and new to this world. Yugi was glad to let him enjoy the wonders of this world.

With Bakura gone the others were more relaxed to let Ryou in their group. It seemed everyone was closer then ever. That is expect Yugi. It got to the point they didn't even try to pretend. Honda started dating Anzu, and Yami well he feel for Ryou. Joey had some how hooked up with Seto Kaiba. Leaving him Yugi alone, but that was ok Yugi was a light and never felt emotions like anger hurt vengeance or hate.

Yami would borrow money off of Yugi smiling sweetly and rushing off to his friends. They hardly noticed the changes going through the not so petite boy anymore. He was now a couple inches taller the Yami, and strong, spending all day carting around boxes was as good as hitting the gym. He rarely wore anything but black (not that much of a change he had to admit, he had always gone for the slightly gothic look). But the biggest change was in his eyes. His once sweet innocent gaze was filled with cold ice.

Then one day someone he never expected to see graced his door step. Bakura- The Yami not the Hikari. He was actually looking for a pack of the new duel monsters expansion. It had a card in it he /had/ to have. He had tried other stores but it seemed the only store in town to manage to get a shipment of the set was the Kame Game Shop.

Bakura almost gasped with surprise when he eyed Yugi. He almost didn't recognize him. He quickly hid his surprise behind a smirk. The boy looked up and his eyes almost scared the living hell out him. It was if the devil himself had taken up resident.

"I hope you don't greet all your customers like that. It would put you out of business." Bakura said as he strode into the store.

"I'm not up for your games Bakura. If your really here to /buy/ something then do it. If not get the fuck out of my store" Yugi said barely sparing the ancient /former/ spirit a glance.

With that Bakura grinned. "Oh so the Pharaoh's light developed and attitude. I like" he said with a purr leaning on the counter.

"I'm not his damn light anymore. He could drop dead for all I care. Actually I'd probably throw a party. Same goes for the rest of that pack of misfits" Yugi said in a tone dripping with hatred.

"Ah so Yami got his body and tossed you aside. And your friends abandoned you so now you pout." Bakura said he could help it.

With a flash and reflexes even faster then his own he found a knife to his neck. He briefly wondered how purple could look like ice but the thought quickly passed from his thoughts. "Like I said they can die for all I care. And so can you. I'd kill you in an instant and not regret it. Watch your tongue. Now I'll repeat myself. Buy something or get the fuck out of my store. I don't like repeating myself I wont do it again" Yugi seethed.

Bakura was now officially scared. The knife still at his throat, he realized when he entered something was different about Yugi, but now has he stood here he realized just what it was.

Bakura back away, something he rarely did. "By Ra they created a monster" he said rubbing his throat.

With that Yugi flashed Bakura a sadistic grin "I know" and then he went back to work not sparing Bakura another glance. Having already experienced death once he wasn't to thrilled at the idea of repeating the process.

"Why make an enemy out of me?" Bakura said in an instant of either genius or foolishness he wasn't sure which.

"I didn't exactly make you my enemy Bakura you did that on your own" Yugi said as he had now taken to sweeping the shop.

"Nah I was never out for you just the Pharaoh." Said Bakura. Ouch that didn't sound right he thought wincing at his own words.

"That makes things all better" Yugi stated his voice dripping with venom.

"Don't you want revenge on him?" Bakura stated "For using you and making a fool out of you."

Yugi's eyes flickered a bit and his gaze fell on Bakura once again. "What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"Meet me tonight. Unless you have other plans" Bakura said writing his address down and handing it to Yugi.

Yugi took the address and shoved it in his pocket.

That's how he ended up trudging down the street that night. He didn't bother telling Yami he was leaving, not like he noticed or cared. Though he did think he was crazy for going to meet the tomb robber. What was he proposing? Friendship? Yugi scoffed. Friends were useless and only turned their back on you. Then what? Ally maybe. Yes Ally that was a nice word. Maybe he and Bakura could be allies. Two people who had been rejected "friendship crew".

When he knocked on the door, a scowl on his face, he thought he should turn and leave he had no business here. Marik answered the door and grinned. Bakura was fuming behind him. Yugi just glared. "Damn Bakura I thought you were lying but the little pharaoh has become a bad ass." Marik said looking in half shock half amusement at the boy before him.

"Don't fucking call me that" Yugi hissed pushing past Marik and sending a death glare ad Bakura.

"What the hell is he doing here" Yugi said point to Marik.

"I told you to leave ass. Now your ruin everything" Bakura growled.

"Ruin what" The venom in Yugi's voice returned.

"Trying to get you to join us, you after all have more right in some way to be a part of this little club" Marik stated.

"What 'little club'" Yugi growled out.

"Those that the pharaoh has used and thrown away. Stepped on and broken. We're all allies here." Said Bakura.

"Well have you done anything about it?" Yugi said looking between the two.

"No , there isn't much we can do. We don't have enough power." Said Marik walking into the living room and sitting down.

"Well now you do and I have a plan." Stated Yugi. Yes not friends but allies. Allies in a fight to get vengeance on the pharaoh who toyed with peoples lives and threw them away.

This is what found Yugi the next night packing his bags. He picked up his deck. At the last minute he shoved it in his pocket. He took one last look around his room. It was 7 it would be 9 or 10 before Yami was back. Marik and Bakura were grabbing his bags. As and after thought he grabbed two boxes of the new shipment of duel monsters cards. They might help with the plan plus Yugi had found out that that's what had brought Bakura to the shop before anyway.

He glanced down at the box in his lap. It held all the millennium items except the puzzle ring and eye. Yes they too would play a part in his plan. Marik and Bakura understood he alone had the power to wield them all. And that's exactly what he was going to do. Stage one was completely. Stage two would start tomorrow.

It was late and Yami was worried about his hikari. He had been so distant lately and a shadow seemed to hang over him. Ok lately was the last 6 months but Yami didn't know what to do. He spoke to the others and they seemed at a loss as well. None of them had seen him in such a state before. They had meant to make more of an effort to include him but life just seemed to get in the way. Yami slowly began to realize that he took for granted Yugi's presence. A solid rock that would always be there.

What if something had happened to Yugi while he was neglecting him? He would never forgive himself. Yugi was world famous and dangerous people were still out there and after the god cards. What made Yami even more nervous was that their dueling deck was gone. A very very bad sign. He had called the others to see if they had heard anything out of the petite duelist but no one had. Ryou though was on his way over.

The door opened and Ryou walked over and gave Yami a kiss and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sure he's ok. He's strong he always has been" Ryou whispered. "He probably just went out for a walk. It's a beautiful night you know." (A/N as for the missing stuff. Yugi's door is locked. Not uncommon these days.)

When Ryou brushed his bangs out of his eyes Yami caught something out of the corner of his eye. A piece of paper under the desk. He reached down and picked it up. It was folded up with his name in Yugi's handwriting scribbled on the front. Ryou watched him curiously. Yami read the note and as he did Ryou watched him pale.

Ryou walked up behind him and placed his arms around Yami's waste and read.

_Dear Yami_

_I'm sure you don't care but I've given you a present something you can really throw a party over. I'm leaving, gone, not coming back, you ain't to hear from me ever again. I'm tired of it. You guys act like I didn't even exist anymore. Talking in whispered tones when I'm near so I can hear your 'secret conversation'. Its not like I was actually human right? Just a doll for you to use and then throw away when you got a better body. Well your doll is gone. Have a nice life. Well on second thought don't. I hope you die soon and root in hell. _

_-Never see you later_

_Yugi._

Yami couldn't breath as Ryou tried to calm him tears came down from his eyes. "Oh Ra what have I done"

With that the pharaoh fell to his knees and cried. Ryou pulled him into his lap as sobs wracked his body. Eventually Yami fell into a fitful sleep. Ryou lifted him up and placed him in the bed and curled up next to him.

He sent out a silent plea. 'Oh Yugi how could you do this to him.' Then he thought for a moment 'How could we do that to you?'

"So tell me again how he ended up in the house" Malik said rubbing the space between the eyes. He didn't exactly feel comfortable living with the reincarnation of the one that had caused them so much pain.

"I told you Bakura found him. He's been betrayed just like we have. Talk to him take one look at him and it will show you he has as much if not more right to this then we do. Plus" Marik added with a sparkle in his eye. "He has a plan for revenge"

"Really now" Malik said placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes and unlike the rest of you hikari's , he actually has control over his shadow powers." Marik added.

Malik growled "If you would train me that would be different now wouldn't it?"

"Temper temper dear light" Marik said with a bid of sadistic tones in his voice. "I told you there is no real way to train someone in the use of shadow magics"

"Then how did he come to possess them?" Malik spat.

"Naturally of course. You see he's not really a hikari anymore after all. His connection with his Yami has been sliced" Said Marik.

"But so has Ryou's" Said Malik.

"Oh yes but in that case it was Ryou's doing the light turning his back on the dark. This is the other way around. Yugi has embraced the darkness. Actually right now he's probably the most mentally unstable one here and the most dangerous." Said Marik.

"That's really something coming from you" Said Malik sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey I did say Probably" Marik said "But enough talk."

With that Marik stepped forward and pulled Malik into a heated kiss.

"Yes time for fun" Malik said and pulled his yami down onto their bed.

Two rooms down Yugi stared at the mirror. He was pleased with himself. Yet that ever present shadow was always there. A dark hand materialized and laid it upon Yugi shoulder in the mirror.

"You've done well my child I'm proud of you." The voice hissed.

"I'm sorry to have ever doubted you. You were right all along. Friends are a waste of time and are only good for stabbing you in the back. But soon I will have the last laugh father." Yugi stated in a cold tone looking at the mirror. Two red eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Yes my prince of darkness and soon your power will be awakened and you will take your place. Rightfully and your allies will be rewarded for their efforts"

"Yes if they prove useful." Yugi stated and the shadow faded but the ever present sadistic grin on his face never did.

One last sentence whispered by him "I'm glad that fool didn't taint you to much"

Ok end chapter one! Like it ? Hate it?


	2. Down with the Sickness

Hello! Chapter Two is here. I did decide to go with the Yugi Bakura pairing after the response I got. So here is my second offering.

Rowena Raven- Yep did the Y/B thing. Glad you like the story. And I am female - (in case anyone else was wondering too heehee)

AkinoBekyCarterBakura- Thanks for the genius comment. I know this is a rather…hard pairing to find. Part of the reason I decided to go ahead with it. Thanks for the prediction I'd like for it to be right . I hope you like this chapter.

Ileana DuBaer- Sorry don't mean to make stories like other peoples but in this fandom it gets kinda hard after awhile. But I'm glad you like the story anyway. And yes Evil Yugi is yummy.

Now on with the show!

_it seems that all that was good has died_

_and is decaying me_

_it seems you're having some trouble_

_in dealing with these changes_

_living with these changes_

_the world is a scary place_

_now that you've woken up the demon in me_

_Disturbed Down with The Sickness_

Yugi awoke in the morning. He opened his eyes and got out of bed. He walked out of his bedroom in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and went to knock on Bakura's door. He heard a thud and then a stream of cuss words as the door flew open.

"Whatever you want at this time in the morning it better be important." Bakura growled out he wasn't fully awake yet.

"You forgot to give me the grand fucking tour. Where's the bathroom" Yugi said leaning against the door frame.

Bakura's eyes finally decided to work properly as he got a good look at the figure in front of him. Tone chest and defined muscles. It took all the will power he had not to drool.

"Hmm like what you see?" Yugi said in a little imp like fashion.

Bakura not to be best just smirked. "What if I do. What are you going to do about it? Kill me?"

"I just might." Yugi said in a seductive manner. "But it will be in a rather enjoyable way. At least for me. Now where is that bathroom"

Bakura was glad for the first time in his life that he had taken up sleeping in baggy sweat pants. Yugi seemed to know how to push all his buttons it seemed. Though he took a bit of boldness and leaned forward. His arm slipping slightly passed Yugi's waist as pointed. Whispering in Yugi's ear. "Right behind you"

"Good. " He said as he turned and slipped his boxers off opening the door.

Bakura got a very very good view of his ass as he shut it. Yes baggy sweat pants were a very very good thing.

Yugi turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. 'So the tomb robber is attracted to me. That much is very obvious. But do I want to play?' Yugi thought to himself.

He slipped under the water and let the warmth relax his muscles. Yesterday he had finally took the steps needed to change his life. He tilted his head back as the water soaked his hair. Soon he would be rid of Yami forever, but first his friends must be taken from him. One by one. It caused more torture that way not knowing who was going to go next, and knowing that he could do nothing to stop it. Then Yami would be all alone and his weak friendship could not save him.

Then Yugi would take his final act of revenge. The pharaoh would be the sacrifice to reopen the gates to the shadow realm and plunge this world into darkness. The very act he had sealed himself into the puzzle for 5000 years to avoid.

He soaped up his hair. But that still brought the question back to the matter at hand, Bakura. He had to admit Bakura was attractive and he could do much much worse. And it wasn't like it had anything to do with love. Love was one of those thing bundled up with friendship. It was worthless and weak.

Ryou gently shook Yami awake.

"Love you have to get up. We have to get ready for school" Ryou said with a gentle sadness.

Yami looked up at Ryou. He briefly wondered if this is how Bakura had felt when he turned his back on him. But then quickly shot the notion out of his head. Bakura was evil and sadistic. He should never compare Yami to Bakura it was just wrong.

"I suppose so. Maybe he will be there." Yami said but his voice didn't hold much hope.

Yami kissed Ryou and hugged him before standing and heading to the bathroom.

Ryou just watched the man he loved seemed to fall apart in front of him. It brought tears to his eyes. He hoped and prayed Yugi would be at school and they could clear this out. With that he turned and went down stairs to start breakfast.

After his shower, Yugi loosely tied a towel around his waste. He briefly glanced at Bakura's door before heading back to his room. He'd act on his latest decision later. Maybe tonight if everything went well. Right now though it was time to get ready. He had to go to school today. Time for phase two.

Yugi made his way down to the kitchen. Malik was already their frying up some eyes. He eyed Yugi then glared turning back to his cooking.

"What the hell's eating you?" Yugi said grabbing an apple off the table.

"Why are you here?" Malik said with his arm shaking.

Yugi kicked his boots up onto the table and took out his knife peeling the apple. "I'm here because whitey invited me."

"You don't belong here" He hissed.

"Guess its scrambled eyes." Yugi said with a smirk on his face. "And I don't care if I belong here or not. Honestly I don't belong anywhere. But I'm enjoying myself. I'm not looking for you to like me. I could careless if you would rather I died on the spot. But I'm not leaving this world before that pharaoh goes, you can count on that much." With that he went about eating his apple.

Malik turned to face Yugi to scold him for disrupting his only haven. But as he did the words died in his mouth. The boy had a dark aura about him that much was clear. His once pure amethyst eyes now had specks of black clouded in their depths. His dress and the way he carried himself. His posture in the chair. His custom leather seemed more tighter then normal and a black tank top showed off his well developed muscles. It was only now Malik realize Yugi had to be much taller then he had last seen him. In that instant Malik realized he had been wrong. Yugi did belong here. Though his pride or what was left of it would not admit that fact.

"Did Marik tell you about the plans for today?" Yugi said in a serious tone.

"Yah." Malik said turning back to his eyes. "We're going to Domino High to give the pharaoh a taunting message then taking that annoying girl Anzu."

"Yep. I want you to take the Millennium Rod. To make sure we have no "problems". Bakura and Marik are to snatch Anzu, while I leave our beloved pharaoh. (Malik thought he could feel the hatred in the air as Yugi said this) a message. A new game, one he can't win." Yugi said tossing his apple core into the wastebasket.

"You want me to take the Rod?" Malik asked confuse. "Yah you're the one who knows how to use it best" said Yugi off handily.

Malik didn't say anything else as Bakura and Marik came down the stairs. For once though he felt that they might actually win this, for now he would trust Yugi and his plan.

The group met as usual to walk to school. Even Seto walked with them. It made his puppy happy.

"Hey Yami, Ryou how yah doing? Did Yugi make it home alright last night" Jou said in his chipper voice.

At this Yami's eyes darkened and his head went down. None of the others knew yet. Knew that he had pushed his Hikari away. He couldn't say it. Lucky for him Ryou knew this and told them himself.

"Yugi…" Ryou started but lost his voice. "Yugi never came home." He said looking away closing his eyes. This was going to be harder then he thought. "I don't think he's coming back….we found a note" His voice was getting softer and softer.

Yami pulled the note out and showed it to the others.

"Oh god no" Anzu said as the other stood silent.

"What would bring Yugi to do something like this?" Jou asked.

"We did" Seto said in a solemn voice. No one would look at each other.

"We…we have to get him back. Find him make it up to him." Honda said in a stream of words.

"I'm hoping he'll be at school today." Yami said almost broken.

"I'm sure he will be and this will all get cleared up." Anzu said nervously.

Seto almost growled. "This is going to take more the one talk to fix. Right now he's emotional and unstable. If he even is at school I doubt he'll let any of us come near him."

"Yah but we gotta do something." Jou said.

"We'll have to see if he's even at school then go from there." Honda said with a sigh. "That's all we can do."

"And if he's not a school' Ryou quietly asked the question that was on each of their minds but none seemed to want to voice.

Seto wrapped his arms around Jou and pulled him close "Then we find him."

It was first period and the gang still had no sign of Yugi. A student Yami knew to be an office secretary came in and handed a note to the teacher.

"Yami can you please report the principles office. They have requested your presences." The teacher said.

"Yes sir." Came the reply as he gathered his things and headed out the door. 'What could this be about? I know of no reason I should be called down. Unless the principle got word of what happened with Yugi. Maybe he knows something'

Meanwhile Anzu's teacher received a similar note.

She made her way down the hall when she felt someone following her. Before she could turn though she was being held by her arms.

"Hello beautiful" Marik whispered into her ear as Bakura stepped into her path.

"Let me go. What do you want." She struggled "Let me go or I'll scream."

Bakura smirked "Promise? Go ahead and scream no one will hear you but I will enjoy it."

Then Malik turned the corner. "Damn with their minds this was almost too easy. Pathetic."

"Where did you get that." Anzu said staring at the Rod. Fear in her voice.

"Oh this, a present from our dear little Yugi" Malik said admiring the Rod.

"Yugi! What have you done to him you better let him go I'm warning you." Anzu hissed.

Bakura just laughed. "What did WE do to him? I would have to say what did you do to him? Not that I'm complaining I like the new attitude, suits him much better. But no actually this was all his idea. We're just along for the right this time sweetheart."

Anzu paled.

" Knock her out before she goes on a tirade about how her precious friends are going to save her. I'd rather not puke" Marik said.

"I still didn't get to hear her scream" Bakura mock pouted.

"More time for that later" Malik said and then knocked Anzu unconscious with the Rod.

"Lets go. His highness will probably be waiting on us." Bakura said and they all walked out of the school as if they had never been there.

Yami made his way through the quiet hallway deep in thought. He didn't even notice when the area around him darkened. But then he felt a jolt of shadow magic and looked around "Who's there show yourself" He demanded in his commanding tone.

"My my pharaoh you're loosing your touch. I could of killed you by now." Said a haunting voice as a shadowy figure appeared before him.

"Yugi" Yami croaked out. No matter what it sounded like he knew that voice any where.

"Well I see at least you haven't forgotten my name." He said as the shadows parted. Yami almost gasped. What had happened to him? What cause this change?

"Can't deal with the changes?" Yugi said slinking towards his former darkness. "That's ok I really don't care if you like them or not. You see this is meant as a warning. Though I know there isn't anything you can do about it. I'm going to pick /your/ friends off one by one When ever I feel like it. The first one is already gone. I'll let you figure out who it is. And when I leave you alone and broken like you left me. I'll crush you and usher in the return of the shadow games and a reign of darkness that will never end. But until then I'll enjoy playing cat in mouse."

"Yugi stop this nonsense were partners, friends why would you do this." Yami begged.

"Partners? Friends?" Yugi scoffed "Maybe once but you ended that deal a long time ago. You made this bed now you can lay in this. As to why I'm doing this there are many reasons." Yugi continued in a tone of casual conversation. " Most of them you can probably figure out on your own. But here's one that best fits my mood at the moment and is sweet and simple." Yugi was now 6 inches from Yami as he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Because I can." And with that Yugi disappeared in the shadows.

And with that Yami dropped to his knees and began to cry again.

Yugi reappeared in the car waiting on the others to return with Anzu. He spotted them coming out the door. Marik with Anzu over his shoulder.

Bakura opened the door and slipped in. "So how'd it go with Pharaoh boy?" he asked as Marik tossed Anzu on the floor of the car.

"Good it was fun. I'm looking forward to playing with him more. By the end I'll doubt he'll even be able to speak. And I see you got her alright. We'll dispose of her later. She might come in handy yet. You know how they like to stick their necks out to save their friends." Yugi said.

"The basement's ready for her." Marik said with a smirk.

"Does this mean I can play with her?" Malik said with a glint in his eye.

"Sure. We did good today we should celebrate." Said Yugi.

"What about celebrating to early" Said Bakura smirking at Yugi.

"I have a sound feeling to wont be a problem this time around." Said Yugi leaning back in his seat. Sticking a seductive pose.

Bakura started the car and drove off. "Keep sitting like that and we might not make it home."

"Keep your eyes on the road." Yugi whispered seductively as he placed a hand on Bakura's thigh.

Back at school it was lunch. Yami was antsy he hadn't been able to contact the others before now. He just prayed that Yugi had been joking about taking one of them. Though in his heart he wanted to believe that Yugi wasn't capable of such a thing he knew he would be wrong. The aura around Yugi spoke volumes about what the boy was now capable of.

Jou was the first to show up. "Sorry Yami I haven't seen Yugi' He said solemnly.

"I have." He said quietly.

"What where he wasn't in any of his classes." Now Honda and Ryou were making their way over.

"What's going on?" Honda asked.

"Yami said he saw Yugi but he wasn't in any of his classes." Jou explained. As Seto walked through the doors.

Yami nodded. Anzu wasn't here he was getting nervous. She was usually here before him.

"Where's Anzu?" Honda asked looking for his girlfriend and Yami paled a bit.

"I'm not sure, but…" Yami said slowly. "Yugi might have her." He finished.

"WHAT?" Honda exclaimed.

"I..I saw Yugi. Only he was…dark…evil even it seemed almost….he spoke of returning the shadow games and a reign of darkness. And that he was going to break me by taking all my friends away one by one because he could' Yami said.

Even Seto's eyes widened at this.

"But Yugi…he'd never do something like that." Ryou said.

"The old Yugi no." Yami continued. "But he…he had an aura about him and a look in his eyes. I can't doubt his warning. And Anzu isn't here."

"She..she's probably just in the nurses office.." Honda said nervously. "I'l..l go check" With that he raced of towards the office meal forgotten.

Anzu wasn't in the office or anywhere else in the school. But you already know that.

After that car trip, Marik and Malik swore they were going to be the ones to drive.

Malik took Anzu down stares and chained her up. Decided to play with her later, he wanted his victory celebration with Marik after all.

Though Bakura and Yugi were just getting started.

(Little kiddies over your eyes and hide)

Bakura was reaching into the fridge to grab a drink when a pair of arms encircled his waist. Lips near his ear. "I see the way you look at me. You want me don't you?" His voice was seductive and Bakura felt himself hardening at it.

"Your kidding yourself. Why would someone like me want someone like you?" It was weak but hey Bakura still had his pride.

Yugi just chuckled. "Denial is such a beautiful thing but," With that he grabbed Bakura's crotch. "You can't deny that."

It took all the self control Bakura had not to cum on the spot. His voice cracked when he spoke again. "So what if I want you. It doesn't do me a damn bit of good."

"Oh really. I think it does, because I want you right now. And I'm not very patient' Yugi whispered again.

With that Bakura slammed the fridge shut and picked Yugi up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

"Whats with the treatment?" Yugi smirked.

"I made Malik and Marik promise to keep it too their room and unless you want to see them screwing on the counter then we have to do the same."

"Fine I don't care where I fuck you senseless" And with that Yugi started removing Bakura's clothes with everything from his hands to his teeth. Bakura using very much the same treatment on his clothes.

"God Yugi" Bakura mooned as Yugi bit down on his neck.

"God Yugi has a nice ring too it." He whispered after releasing Bakura's neck.

"So we get to add megalomania to your list of derangements."

"Among others." Yugi stated as he started his assault on Bakura's nipples.

Bakura decide trying to speak anymore was a bad idea.

Yugi ravished one before moving to the other. He started stroking Bakura's member harshly. He soon moved lower down Bakura's stomach to the shinnying jewel, Bakura's cock dripping with pre-cum. In one quick move meant he swallowed the whole thing.

Bakura couldn't form words but he was still very vocal about his pleasure emitting any number of erotic words from his mouth. His hands found his way to Yugi's hair. Yugi's hand keeping him from bucking his hips.

Yugi released it to speak. "Cum for me Bakura I want to taste you." Then he swallowed him again, only this time Yugi snaked his hand around back to start preparing Bakura for entry.

Yugi managed to get his third finger in as Bakura came in his mouth, stars in his (Bakura's) eyes. Yugi drank every drop and decided he liked the taste of Bakura. It matched him very well.

But before he had completely come down from his euphoria Yugi prepared his member as best he could. He leaned down and kissed Bakura harshly on the lips. "This is gonna hurt but I know you'll like it." Yugi said in his seductive tone.

Then quickly he thrust into Bakura. Again calling out in both pain and pleasure, Bakura withered beneath him. "By Ra Yugi move" Bakura pleaded with him.

"Beg me for it." Yugi said nipping at his neck.

"Fuck it I am. By the heavens move." Bakura screamed out.

"Not by heaven but maybe by hell." Yugi said as he started moving in and out of his lover. Slowly torturously first then faster and faster till he couldn't control himself anymore. Not that Bakura's minded he was in a whole other world.

Yugi felt himself about to go so he gripped Bakura's rehardening errection. Pumping it in time with his thrusts. Bakura making claw marks on his back.

He felt the stickiness of Bakura's cum on his chest. The muscles clamped down around him and pushed him over the end as he spilled his contents into Bakura's passage.

(Ok kiddies can come out of hiding.)

Afterwards he collapsed pulling out of Bakura. "Sleep we need it." He whispered and drifted off

Things were good right now. Tomorrow they would wait but soon another would fall. Pushing them closer to their goal.

End Chapter Two.

Ok so I decided to do the Yugi/Bakura pairing especially after I got a lovely review about it. And yes with the way I set it up they do go well together. It also gave me an idea for this story on down the road.

Oh and incase your wondering the "Play with Anzu" aspect isn't talking about rape. Nah Malik is 1000 gay in this fic. He just likes torturing people. I'll explain his reversion to this state (since he seemed so sane after battle city) later on in my story. I do have a reason!


	3. When Angels Deserve to Die

Here's chapter 3. I changed this story's rating to R not just for the sex scene in the last chapter, but because I decide to write out some of the torture scenes. I said this story was going to be dark, and I plan on delivering my promise. I hope you all enjoy.

Psychotic Yami – I know your pain. I love when good characters go bad. There are just not enough evil yugi fics out there…maybe I should spawn a challenge or something….

HAZZAGRIFF – Thanks. You've been following my stuff for a long time now. I hope this story doesn't disappoint you.

Ileana DuBaer – Glad you like. This chapter is pretty fast paced as well. The next one will probably be a little bit slower though...probably…

Mariku-san – nod like I said in my email I am horrid at grammar. Its not mean its me. Like I said I wouldn't mind a beta reader, I'm just usually impatient with posting my stories. Though I'm first to admit I really really need one. This story as got me in a groove so I should be updating pretty regularly.

_Father into your hands, I commend my spirit_

_Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes, forsaken me_

_In your thoughts, forsaken me_

_In your heart, forsaken me_

_Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_-Chop Suey, System of a Down_

After school the group gather together with glum faces. By now Yami had figured out that Yugi had taken the deck and the millennium items. Honda was in near hysterics. Yami looked almost lost as Ryou leaned into him. Seto's steel cold gaze had returned. Though that was from running over the events in his mind. Jou looked like he was about ready to kill someone. This is what Otogi walked into as he rounded the corner.

"Eh hey guys. I've been looking for you all day." He said scratching the back of his head. He was rather confused. He'd spent the last two months in America. "Where's Yugi and Anzu? I figured where I found you guys I'd find them too." He said placing his hands on his hips.

At this the looks on their faces darkened and Otogi noticed the look in their eyes.

"What did I do or say something wrong you look like somebody died." He said a little stressed.

Finally the quiet Ryou looked up at Otogi, tears not falling through their eyes. "Anzu…she's been kidnapped." He said softly. At this Honda's temper flared. "BY HIM!" he screamed.

"Kidnapped? By who. What are they after this time!" Otogi exclaimed.

"Yugi apparently went off the deep end" Seto scowled. "He's decided to start picking us off one by one. Anzu was on the top of his list."

Otogi gasped. Yugi? As in Yugi Mouto it wasn't possible. He knew Yugi they all did…he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"How…why?" He asked finally. So confused he didn't realize he said it.

"We don't know for sure." Ryou said.

"Yes we do." Said Yami almost broken. "He did it because I took his life away. I pushed him aside. I took advantage of him. Now he's lost his light and we may have lost him forever."

Crack Yami now had a red handprint on his face, his crimson eyes staring up into seething Cobalt blue.

"This is not your fault Yami. Yugi made his own decisions. Maybe we did neglect him a little, but he started to be come so closed off. We thought he wanted to be alone. None of us knew or planned for this to happen. Stop feeling guilty it wont do Yugi or Anzu any good. We've got to figure out if its really Yugi or if he's being possessed. And the cause behind it." Seto said.

"Maybe we should take this someplace private. School maybe out but there are still teachers and other students on the grounds." Otogi suggested.

The others nodded.

"My place then?" Seto suggested, simply because it had the highest security level. No one argued.

Yugi woke the next morning, smirk on his face. That had been a rather /enjoyable/ experience. One he'd have to repeat. Bakura looked down right sexy even as a slept. How could the pharaoh have got gone for the puny little imitation? Bakura radiated strength power and confidence. Ryou on the other hand was weak and pathetic. No matter soon the pharaoh wouldn't even have his little fuck toy at his side.

Yugi stood letting the sheets fall off of him. He didn't even bother to cover himself as he slinked from Bakura's bedroom to the bathroom across the hall. He stepped into the shower, he hated feeling dirty. It one thing he wouldn't stand for. He let the water spray as he thought over his next plan. By now the friendship squad would have figured out Anzu was gone…and not coming back.

They probably convened at the game shop to figure out what madness had taken over the quiet reserved Yugi. Why he was doing this. What could drive such an innocent soul to do such things? Yugi almost laughed at his own thoughts. None of them knew him very well at all. Not anything really passed when he had met Anzu Honda and Jou. Yami in the early stages wasn't much more then a dark ancient spirit and he hadn't even been with Yugi /that/ long. It was almost simple keeping his past from Yami, and his memories. If Yami would ever of found them he certainly would never of called him a hikari. All those years ago, he had gotten fed up with his life. Mouto, that wasn't even his real last name. Sure he and the old man had shared a hair style, but his lovely daughter and her husband had adopted a young boy from Samaria all those years ago. Solomon never knew, and unless someone told him in the after life he would never know.

The lather felt good in his hair. And he was still high on his last success. But he knew well not to become too distracted by it. His little play was just starting and it was going to be and interesting one right down to the final act.

After his shower he stared at the mirror. All traces of amethyst gone from his eyes, Ebony and Charcoal swirling together, reflecting his soul, 'Darkness, yes that's what I am now and what the world will be soon'

He slipped a towel around his waist. Malik and Marik were up now, and while he wasn't modest he didn't want the perverted duo to get any ideas. He headed back to his room, and dressed.

Slipping his way downstairs he went to the kitchen to find Malik frying up some bacon.

"So are you the resident cook." Yugi said leaning against the door. Marik was sitting at the table poking an apple with a knife in various places.

"Let those to near fire? I'm insane not stupid" Was Malik's reply. "And I'm not so sure about you either." He added.

Yugi just laughed. "A little homicide in the morning does the body good."

At this Marik laughed. "See what did I tell you" he said looking at Malik.

Malik just continued frying the bacon.

"Actually last time I saw you, seemed perfectly willing to be a good little boy, do your duty, and be a good little brother." Yugi said as if he were talking about the weather.

Malik clenched his hand.

"Touchy subject I see." Yugi mused sitting down in a seat near Marik and kicking his feet up.

"Don't tell me that baka pharaoh didn't even tell you _that._" Marik exclaimed sensing his hikari wasn't going to speak.

"What?" Yugi said still using his same uncaring voice.

Malik tossed the skillet on to the back burner and shut off the stove, then rounded on Yugi.

"He didn't even say anything to you? Consult you at all? Damn I hate him. Do people mean that little to the high and mighty Pharaoh?" he seethed

"Isis wrote to Yami about 6 months ago asking for help. She felt a dark force after her, Malik and Rashid. He wrote back telling her that at the time, he was unable to but would come as soon as he could, to aid her. Though his aid never came and Isis and Rashid, they were killed." Marik continued.

"Thus your hatred for the pharaoh returned." Yugi said nodded at Malik.

"Yes that bastard. He could of saved them. What was he doing then that he couldn't be bothered to help us?" Malik seethed.

Yugi scowled. Six months ago, his grandfather had died, but Yami had also started dating Ryou. "Probably fucking Ryou's brains out." Came the scathing reply. "There wasn't anything that should of kept him from your aid."

Malik's fists turned white. "How did you survive?" Yugi asked.

"That's when Marik reappeared full force. I was afraid at first but he banished those that followed us. He's protected me ever since. That's all he's ever done really." Malik said looking away.

"True true." Came Yugi's reply. "And no I never heard a word of it. I've no idea if the others heard. That was about the time we started having a falling out. But he will pay trust me. For everything he's done and everyone he's hurt."

With this they heard heavy footsteps on the stares. For a thief Bakura was awful loud in the morning. He walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a cup before sitting down next to Yugi. "Ra I don't know how I survived without this stuff." He muttered as the soothing taste engulfed his mouth. (ewwwwwwwww coffee but Bakura seems like a coffee drinker..)

"So what's our next plan of attack O' Fearless leader?" Marik dramatized, holding his hand to his heart before extending it in mock salute.

"Today we wait." Yugi said placing his hands, locked together behind his head. "Tomorrow is Saturday. They'll be expecting something today, but get even more ansty as it goes. Building fear and terror is what part of this is about. Tomorrow they will all think things over, be watchful and cautious. They can officially file a report on Anzu today. Though I bet Kaiba's squad is already searching. Not that they will ever find anything. When they will finally decide to do something on their own and they will. Reckless fools that they are, will probably split up, searching for clues. Jou and Honda will probably be running all over the city looking for signs of me. Seto will be on the internet looking for clues. And Ryou and the Baka no Pharaoh who I doubt will split up _willingly_ will be hitting the museum and library for clues. Tomorrow we are taking his pet, and bring him back to his real master." Yugi smirked.

"Ryou then?" Bakura picked up immediately, a gleam in his eye.

"Of course. This will devastate him. _He couldn't help the one he loves._ (Yugi took on a melodramatic voice for that statement). He'll be sloppy the rest of time. When I took Anzu he thought I could still be helped. But after the show I'm planning on putting on with Ryou, well he'll have to accept that, I'm not the creature he thought I was. He'll be determined to stop me at any costs"

"You're a sadistic bastard." Marik spat out in almost surprise.

Yugi eyed him. "And you have a problem with this."

"No not really, actually I like this, just still adjusting. You see there are things you expect insane demented people to say and things you expect happy sappy people to say. You haven't completely made the transition in my head yet. Well not completely" He smirked.

Yugi visibly twitched an in an instant Marik found the same knife Bakura faced before at his throat. "Well you better make the transition quick. I don't want the worlds 'happy sappy' used to describe me ever again" Yugi hissed.

"That helps" Marik said his voice a little higher then normal.

Yugi relaxed and replaced the knife in its sheath. All three took a mental note to remove those words from their vocabulary.

Malik got his play time.

He strode with confidence down into the basement followed by his Yami. Anzu was sitting on the floor. Her eyes took on a fierce determination.

"Oh miss pretty no one is going to save you." Malik said in a teacher-to-student voice

"Yami and the others will come for me. They'll stop you. They have before." Anzu growled out.

"Brave words girl. But this time Yugi's on our side." Marik purred.

"I don't believe you." She spat out.

"Believe them my dear, for it is all so true." Yugi said trotting down the stairs.

Standing upon the threshold to the basement was Yugi using his arms to brace himself upon the beam on the ceiling. Dressed in black leather, everything about his screamed dangerous , and his eyes, so dark and cold they sent a shiver down Anzu's spine. "Your not Yugi." She ground out.

"I am very much so. Your never knew me foolish girl. All you saw was him. But that's ok. Marik Malik I just came down to remind you not to let her scream- to loud." And with that he bound up the stairs to find Bakura.

"You heard him." Said Malik amused.

"Get away from me." Anzu shouted as Marik walked over and slapped her face so hard her neck was sore.

"Shut up stupid girl." He said forcefully tying a gag around her mouth. Tears came to her eyes at the same time as fear.

"Ah now you see your all alone." Said Marik as Malik opened up a chest.

"What should we start with first?" Malik asked casually.

"We need to keep her alive." He said turning to Anzu "Sweetie that isn't a good thing for you." And flashed her a grin.

Malik took out a brand and a small knife. "Then lets show her what its like to be marked, as one of the pharaoh's servants, she is a willing one after all."

With that he tossed the brand to Marik and walked over to Anzu.

"These will just get in the way." As he tore her clothing from her body, the gag muffled her scream as she thrashed about.

"You can do that all you want. It will make the markings sloppy but it will cause you more pain. So go one move."

And with that he started to carve into the flesh of her back with the knife. Tears spilled down as she pulled against her bindings, the script few from Malik's hands as quickly as the blood flowed from the wounds. Marik inspected the heating rod, and a tremble of fear passed the Anzu. They may save her eventually but this was a fate she was stuck with.

"You know" Marik said raising the brand from the air. "I think I'm going to mark you as one of the betrayers." He said.

"You see." He placed the brand between her breasts as again the gag contained her screamed. She thrashed about more but her arms were beginning to bleed from the torture. "That's were most royal _sluts_ are branded. But-" with that he placed the red hot brand over her right nipple. And jerked violently but Malik shoved her back closer to the brand as the blood flowed down her back. "Those that were caught being un faithful to their pharaoh were marked as such." The sickening sound of human flesh burning continued as he moved on to her left breast. "Fitting for you I think" He replaced the brand in the fire as it was starting to cool. But this was all her body would handle as she passed out.

"Damn, oh well she lasted longer then I thought she would. We can continue later." And with that Malik bandaged her wounds. They did need her alive after all.

Meanwhile Bakura was wondering if he would even be able to walk for tomorrow's events.

"So everyone has their respective parts down? Remember don't separate for any costs and if you see Yugi do your best to stay out of his sight, if he does see you run get out of their, but do not separate. Otogi and Honda you two need to be especially careful." Seto said looking at the others. "You each have cells right? Call in at least once every 2 hours. Sooner if you find something."

They all nodded. Yugi had them pegged almost exactly. Accept for the fact that Otogi was back and thus Kaiba was not letting his puppy out of his sight. They had all agreed to stick together, even in the mansion with its security Seto reasoned they needed too. Jou there would be the 'net control' for lack of a better word. Everyone would check in to him and he would keep track of anything useful.

"Everyone be careful please" Yami said as he stood with his coat on, Ryou at his side. "I know deep inside our Yugi's still there lost, hurt and confused. We can get him back. We have too."

Jou smiled and threw his arm around Yami. "We'll get him back and Anzu will be fine. He wouldn't really hurt her."

Yugi sat his back resting against the cement that made up part of the fixture of the library. He was alone up here gazing at the sky as the night over took the day. The sun fought fiercely, bathing the sky in blood, but in the end it lost the battle. Some say it was an endless cycle, but the day began in darkness and ended in darkness, and that's what this cycle would be. Bakura Marik and Malik were stationed in the library. They knew their job well. Now he would have to sit and wait. The pharaoh would be here soon and scene 2 of act 2 would commence for his little play. For now he was content to watch the stars shine in the night sky.

Malik and Marik were in a more adult section of the library.

Marik purred into his hikari's ear, "We should try that sometime."

"Looks painful." Said Malik leaning over Marik's shoulder.

"I know" Marik replied with a grin.

"Crazy sadomasochists." Malik shook his head.

"Like your one to talk, torture boy" Marik laughed.

"I'm the only semi-sane one." Came the retort.

"You know you love us." Marik laughed turning the page to an equally disturbing page.

Yami closed another book and leaned back. "Nothing, none of us have found anything not a trace."

"I'm sure someone will find something soon." Said Ryou hopefully.

"Your right I shouldn't lose faith. Not when I need it now more then ever." Yami stated.

"I think we should head back to Kaiba's place. And relax a bit." Ryou said expecting a debate.

He got a nice surprise when Yami simply nodded in agreement. "I can't read another page."

They stood to leave. Marik Bakura and Malik were watching. Ryou didn't have the ring to protect him so his mind was open the to the Rod's manipulation. He left his bag at the table. 

They reached the door when Ryou stopped. "I left my bag back there. Go on outside, I'll catch up."

"I better go with you." Yami said

"Nah that's ok. It will only take a minute. Besides it just a library, and nothing's happened all day." Ryou said and before Yami could protest he turned to go.

Yami didn't like it but he didn't want to make Ryou mad. Ryou hated feeling like someone always had to protect him, so he turned and headed out the door. Then he felt the familiar darkness surround him and he panicked. Yugi was here! He had to be after Ryou, though he figured it out to late. He turned at the sound of hysterical laughter. "Just figure it out, pharaoh? 'Oh I forgot my bag' I didn't think you'd go for it but well Bakura did always call you a baka."

"If you lay a hand on him Yugi." Yami snapped.

"Threatening you sweet hikari oh my." Yugi sounded out in fake concern.

Bakura stood next to Yugi holding an unconscious Ryou in his arms.

"I found this toy lying around. I lost it once, but I just had to get I back and break it again." He snickered.

Yugi ran a hand true Ryou's hair. Yami growled.

"Stop picking on the weak. I'm the one you want come get me now!" Yami snapped

"No I haven't had fun for a while. And this is getting to be so much of that. I'm going to take a new pet. I bet with a little manipulation I can get him to scream my name louder then yours." And with that the darkness disappeared as well as Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou.

Yami dropped to his knees as it began to ran, and cried out his broken soul. He took out the phone and made one of the most difficult calls of his life…"Hello, Jou…"

And there is chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. I've got an idea of who Yugi is going to take next and I know who is last and how this ends, but who do you think should go next and so on and so forth? Let me know!.


	4. Close Friends

Here is the next installment of my story. Hope you all like it. Say thank you to my new beta-reader Mariku-San. Love the reviews though to eaglesong- Your right stories where everyone just abandons yugi doesn't make sense. But I've been trying to go back and forth between the group and yugi's prospective and show both sides I guess I'm not doing my job. I don't want to give to much away right now but not everything is as it seems where Yugi is concerned. This is not an everyone abandons Yugi for no reason fic.

I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside

It's devastating, losing close friends

I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't deal with the lies

I've gone insane, losing close friends

Close Friends by Adema

There first thing Ryou realized when he woke up was that where ever he was- was cold and dark. Then the feeling of cold metal around his ankles and wrist mad itself known. His head throbbed with pain and he tried to hold back a groan but it slipped through his lips anyway.

"Who's there?" A terrified, horse, but familiar voice came from the darkness.

"Anzu.." Ryou said lowly though the noise only made his head hurt worse.

"Ryou" she sounded almost broken. "They got you too then."

"Are you alright Anzu?" Ryou asked he still couldn't see anything though his eyes were wide open.

"I….I don't know…I'm just sore all over…I think my leg might be broken but I can't tell for sure." She said her voice becoming weaker.

"The others…their working on this almost no stop they will save us." Ryou said leaving of his silent plea of "I hope"

Yugi sat at the table dagger out. Things were going exactly to plan which didn't settle well with him. They should have had at least SOME trouble with executing their plans. Well he knew how things worked. He wasn't going to get lured into a false sense of security. The pharaoh had powers he hadn't even attempted to tap into yet. Mostly likely simply because he thought Yugi could still be saved and didn't want to harm him. Fool that he was, and with Bakura showing up probably figured the Tomb Robber was controlling Yugi in some way. 'As if' Yugi though as he gave a short laugh and tossed his head back.

Either way he was going to continue to be careful. Originally he had hoped to break the pharaoh of his ideas of salvation for himself, but if he was so determined to cling to them, it game his little play a whole new dimension. The pharaoh needed to be totally broken, so any angle that pierced him deep was good. Plus if he honestly thought Yugi was savable then it would make things for them so much easier.

But for this to work properly he had to be cautious. Prepare for the possibility that the pharaoh /might/ grow a brain cell and realize what his former hikari had truly become. Either way his goal would be accomplished. And Monday morning Kaiba would be short one puppy dog and Yami would be short another friend.

See Yugi knew the group from the inside out. Those that held others together and those that needed held together. Anzu held Honda together, quelled his temper and his hotheadedness. Ryou quelled Yami and eased his competitive nature a bit. And Jounouchi well Jounouchi was what brought Seto Kaiba into the real world. They both grounded each other, and tamed the other, equals and opposites at the same time.

No one was up yet and that suited Yugi just fine. Bakura was likely still sleeping of last night's activities. Marik and Malik were doing only Ra knows what. He spun the dagger around going over the details of his latest plan. For this one he would have to delve into Seto Kaiba's home security system. Fun but with his current ability all too easy, shadow-shift in mock, them for a bit before grabbing Jounouchi and out. Then he would move on to the next Act of his play. The stage was almost set.

Bakura was walking down the stairs in a hazy daze as he made his way to the fridge Yugi appreciated his figure.

"You know I've been thinking of getting a pet" Said Yugi off handily still playing with his dagger.

Bakura took can of Mountain Dew from the fridge. He turned and smirked at Yugi "Oh really something we have to house break?"

"Yes, a cute little sandy haired puppy" Yugi said with a wink and Bakura sat down at the table.

"Does he perhaps have another owner current?" Bakura said as he took a drink from the can.

"Yes but I'm sure he can be persuaded to give him up." Said Yugi off handily

"How's that." Bakura asked honestly curious.

"Simple, make him choice between his puppy and his brother. Then take them both anyway." Yugi said picking up an apple.

"Have I told you I love how you think yet today?" Bakura stated grabbing an orange for himself.

"No but the comments always welcome" Yugi flashed a grin as he peeled his apple.

"What is the grandmaster planning now" Malik said as he trotted down the stairs.

"Don't say that you'll cause his head to inflate" Marik said as he came down after Malik.

"To late he's already a megalomaniac" Bakura smirked.

"Aren't we all?" mused Yugi stabbing his apple.

"No" they said together casually.

"Oh well that's good only room for one of me." Yugi said as he tossed Marik's customary grapefruit.

"Ew can't see how you eat that thing" Bakura said as he scrunched up his nose.

"Its easy he's a masochist" Malik said taking a seat at the table and grabbing and apple himself.

"More then I needed to know" Bakura shook his head.

"Not that you didn't already know that" Marik winked at Bakura.

"Do not even elude to the idea that I have a personal knowledge of your sex life." Bakura glared daggers at Marik as Yugi laughed.

"Well all that aside this is the plan….." Yugi said as he explained their newest operation.

The group had decided to stay collectively at Seto's mansion. It was considered the safest place. Even then they were still cautious. Jounouchi swore Seto really was going to put a leash on him, so that he would always know he was safe. Mokuba was kept under tight lock and key. Yami was in a constant depressed daze. Ryou was gone taken by someone Yami once trusted with his very soul. He was being forced to choice between the two people who meant most to him in the world- His soul partner and his soul mate. Honda wasn't in much better shape. Loosing Anzu hit him hard. Otogi found himself feeling like an outsider in this. He had been away for so long and hadn't seen the progression of the situation.

"Its all that damn tomb robber's fault. He sunk his claws into Yugi when he couldn't get to me." Yami slammed his fist down on the coffee table causing it to crack. Seto normally would of said something scathing about breaking his furniture but tonight didn't have the heart. Yami had lost a lot over the past couple of days. He still had what was precious to him. He wouldn't take it for granted. He swore he never again would. Jounouchi had been complaining he spent to much time at the office and he was beginning to think that work getting a little behind wasn't so bad.

They had taken to studying what they could in the Mansion. Otogi still ventured out on the streets. Doing what he could to help but they turned up nothing. There were no clues to where Bakura and Yugi were staying. It had been two days since Ryou's capture and nothing so far. The air was un easy and the thought in everyone's mind was "Who is next?"

"Well that will happen this evening right now I think its time to play with the new toy" Yugi said standing up from the table. "Mind bring him to the play room?" Yugi asked Bakura

"Oh of course" And Bakura headed to the basement as Yugi head upstairs. Malik and Marik looked at each other. They had a torture victim to play with as well as Marik went to retrieve the chest.

Bakura slinked down the stairs. Ryou knew his Yami was here from what Anzu had told him but he didn't want to believe it….Yugi working with him…Yugi doing any of this….Was Bakura controlling Yugi? What about Malik…he had been such good friends with Malik…

Bakura must have been controlling them all. Ryou's thoughts where cut off as the figure from his nightmares came into view. Some would say it would be psychologically damaging to be so fearful of someone who looked so much like you. Ryou however would tell you that his striking resemblance had nothing to do with his fear. The malicious cold look in his eyes was enough to shatter that effect. But now he had a gleam in his eye. A look he got only when things were going according to plan- or better. It made Ryou's blood run cold.

"Come on sweet hikari. Its play time." He whispered grasping Ryou's chains and releasing them from the wall. Ryou struggled but Bakura jerked back. "No No hikari I see we have a lot of work to do to get you house broken."

"Stop it you monster." Anzu screamed out.

"I would keep your tongue if you don't wish to loose it slut" Bakura let out as he slapped Anzu hard enough across the face to bloody her and knock out two of her teeth. It was sure to leave a bruise.

"Hey now I don't go breaking your toys" Marik said heading down the stairs.

"No but I was fixing yours" said Bakura tugging at Ryou's chains, killing the comment in his throat as he smacked into the floor.

"True enough" Marik said moving past Bakura down the stairs.

Bakura lifted a struggling Ryou into his arms. "Quiet down."

"What have you done to him. What did you do to Yugi." Ryou said vainly punching Bakura's chest.

"I did nothing. Actually you did more then I can ever thank you for" Bakura lean in close to Ryou's ear, licking it as his statement finished. "Time to repay you in my own way."

"No no no no." Ryou scrambled to get out of Bakura's hold

Bakura just held on tighter. "Oh yes my dear puppet And you'll enjoy it"

Bakura made it up the stairs with his hikari and former host. He tossed the struggling teen on to the bed. Yugi walked out of the shadows as Bakura looked the door.

"I'm sure I look enough like the Pharaoh, your koi to cause some permanent damage. In the mean time I have a promise to keep." Yugi said as his grin turned feral.

The screams were heard all through the house but no beyond. Some from the basement the others upstairs. Though Yugi did fulfill his promise. Ryou screamed his name loud and so often his throat bleed and he couldn't speak.

Another 3 days had passed and Seto was on his last nerve. He was nervous and scared and as his usual self refused to admit it. He made his way down the stairs grab something to eat after neglecting food for the past 24 hours. He was stressed and it was starting to show. He turned to shut the fridge when a chill ran up his spine. The house seemed to suddenly drop in temperature…this was bad very very bad. He dropped his sandwich and ran back up the stairs. Throwing the doors open as he came to them. Otogi and Honda check. Though they were startled by the abrupt entrance. They jumped to their feet and followed Seto as he came to the room Yami was staying in. Again Yami was simply laying in the darkness of his room. Seto immediately moved on as Yami called out to him questioning his actions.

His stomach fell as he moved forward. Something was very very wrong. 'Jou' flittered across his mind…they…they couldn't get to him here could they? His pace quickened as he throw open his bedroom door. Nothing…Jounouchi wasn't there. He breathed in for a moment thinking he might be over reacting. Then he though again 'Mokuba' and turned throwing open his brothers door. Still ignoring the thoughts and concerns of those behind him. His eyes widened. He heard a gasp from behind him, not sure who it was issued from though.

On Mokuba's bed sat Yugi – Alone. His hair- all black his eyes the same shade. Most of his body was covered in black as well. He looked like something out of a gothic horror novel. Complete with a red stone around his neck.

At first he look passed Seto to Yami stroking the necklace. "Do you like it?" Yugi asked in a mock innocent voice. "My father told me how to make it." He said hand moving side to side. "It contains Ryou's blood and if you harm me he dies." Yugi smiled as Yami's blood ran cold.

"Snap out of it Yugi, Bakura's controlling you.. Help us save you Ryou and Anzu" Yami pleaded

"First off. Bakura is not controlling me. I'm just finally showing my true colors. My heritage as it were. Secondly Help you doesn't sound like fun and I would rather like to keep my new pets. But right now I'm here to add to my collection. I couldn't decide though on what to get. A dragon's little brother or a puppy dog. So I'll let their former master choice" Yugi's head slowly looked off to the left and then to the right and Bakura walked out from the shadows holding an unconscious Jounouchi in his arms…Marik then with Mokuba much the same.

Seto snapped as he ran forward only to be blown back. "Temper Temper. And after I was nice enough to let you choice who you love most." Yugi said making a tisk tisk noice.

"You bastard." Honda yelled shaking in fury.

"I like the title master better." Yugi said with a grin on his face

"Yugi please stop this madness this isn't you." Yami pleaded again.

"And how would you know. And anyway the question wasn't for you. This is Kaiba's choice." Yugi said staring at his Yami before his gaze returned to Seto. "Tick Tock time goes by the clock this scene is almost over. Choose now or loose them both"

"Yugi so help me god. I will kill you." Seto said seething at him.

Yugi gracefully stood and glided over to Seto. He stared into his eyes. Less then a foot a part, dark energy crackling around him. "When I am a god there will be nothing left to help you. Time is up choose or loose"

Seto made move to grab his shirt as the energy crackled and through him back smacking his head against the wall. Otogi moved to his side trying to wake him up.

"Times up Marik Bakura lets go" With that the portal opened. Yami reached out for Yugi as Honda ran at Bakura who was holding Jounouchi he collided with him as they both went through the portal…before Yami could reach Yugi though he was gone-they all were.

He just stared in a span of a few minutes they had lost Mokuba Jounouchi and Honda. He stood and looked to Otogi lifting Seto as he woke up.

"There …gon..e" his voice cracked.

Seto staggered as his rage over took him. "Yami I warn you I will kill him. I don't care what you say. He's doing it willingly. He's toying with us."

With that he turned and left the room. He needed to be alone…he couldn't let anyone see him cry. Having his brother and his lover taken from him in his very house had shook him to his core.

Back in the basement. Bakura dropped Jounouchi as he got into a wrestling match with Honda.

"You asshole I'll kill you I'll kill you" Honda yelled

"Get this bug off me. Someone" He yelled as Malik hauled him back then used the Millennium Rod to knock him out.

"I thought you were only bring back two." Malik said dropping Honda' unconscious body.

"Guess Honda had different plans. No matter. Just speed things up a bit. Last to go one Seto Kaiba." Yugi as the other chained up the new arrivals. (Ie the basement has two rooms Anzu and Ryou are in one the others are in another room)

"What about that Dungeon Dice guy?" Malik asked.

"He's not worth it. Might nab him when we get Kaiba though." Said Yugi as he walked up the stairs already making corrections to his script as his play shifted on him. Yami's time was running short. Soon very soon it would all be over.

OMG! Sorry it took so long for me to get this update. I started a new job and now am working close to 50hrs a week. Please review! I'll love you forever.


End file.
